Nuestra noche de luna roja
by YumeChise
Summary: Un eclipse, un suceso hermoso que trae consigo cosas hermosas... ¿O no? ¿O sí? One-shot lemon, incesto, yaoi, SubaruxKanato.


**Advertencias: Lemon** , **Yaoi** (chicoxchico) **, Incesto.**

 **Disclaimer: Ni Diabolik Lovers ni sus personajes nos pertenecen, son propiedad de Rejet, nosotras los usamos por pura diversión.**

* * *

Esa noche hacía frío, por suerte él era un vampiro no sentía el frío como los humanos. A pesar del helado clima no había viento, tampoco llovía, era una noche genial. La luna estaba totalmente roja debido a un eclipse lunar, un suceso que no cambia las cosas pero aún así es hermoso y que no pase seguido lo hace digno de presenciar.

Kanato Sakamaki se encontraba cantando en uno de los balcones de la gran mansión, mientras admiraba el círculo rojo resaltar en el manto negro.

El menor, Subaru, miraba todo el escenario que se mostraba en aquel balcón. No precisamente lo que el otro veía, si no más bien a él. Sí, el albino prestaba su atención en el trillizo del medio, no solo gustaba de su canto, hace mucho tiempo que empezó a ver con otros ojos al pelilila. Esos sentimientos le costó mucho admitirlo para sí mismo gracias a su nivel extremado de tsunderismo, sabía que sacarlos a la luz sería aún más complicado, pero estaba decidido, pase lo que pase revelaría ese amor que sentía por su hermano.

_"Podría decírselo hoy" – pensó Subaru – "es una buena ocasión" – finalizó sus pensamientos ya que cierta persona a la que estaba acosando lo llamó en ese instante.

_Subaru-kun, así que otra vez espiándonos a Teddy y a mí, no te escondas, sabemos que estás ahí - al oír esto, el recién nombrado salió de su "escondite" y coloco un sonrojo de vergüenza en sus mejillas que apenas se notaba por su flequillo.

_Así que por eso tu corte de cabello – habló con su voz dulce.

_"Si antes estaba sonrojado ahora soy un tomate" – se dijo a sí mismo y no se equivocaba. En eso vio que el otro se giraba de nuevo hacia el paisaje y le indicaba con la mano que se siente a su lado, por lo que quedo todavía más rojo, si es que eso era posible. No dudó demasiado en aceptar la invitación y se sentó donde el otro le había marcado antes.

Los dos quedaron en silencio, sin dirigirse siquiera una mirada. En esos aproximadamente 20 minutos que pasaron el rostro del menor ya había vuelto a la normalidad y entonces decidió "romper el hielo". No es que fuera incómodo, más bien ese silencio era relajante, pero justo antes de que pudiera exclamar palabra el otro empezó a hablarle.

_Me gusta la luna roja, me recuerda a tus ojos

En ese momento el albino solo atinó a decir, gracias a los nervios que tuvo al escuchar la anterior frase:

_Y a mí me gustas tú.

Kanato quedó totalmente shockeado, con la boca abierta y casi dejando caer a su Teddy.

Tardó unos poco segundos en recapacitar lo que dijo y no tardó en salir corriendo a encerrarse en su habitación. Del apuro olvidó que se podía teletransportar.

Esa vez su inconsciente le había jugado una mala pasada, en cierto punto había logrado decir eso que quería pero le costaba muchísimo, ¿pero tenía que ser de esa manera? ¿Para eso había practicado tanto como expresarle lo que sentía por él? Ni siquiera pensó lo que decía, directamente las palabras salieron de su boca.

*En otro lugar de la casa* Kanato había quedado traumado, por eso estaba en la cocina devorando unos dulces, apenas los masticaba, de vez en cuando paraba y volvía a llenarse su boca, cada tanto lloriqueaba un poco y volvía a comer, luego gritaba y reboleaba cosas mientras apretaba más fuerte a su Teddy y después retomaba la actividad. Sus hermanos se sorprendieron al verlo ser tan bipolar, no es que no lo fuera, pero esta vez era más bipolar e infantil que de costumbre, aunque a ninguno le importó. El único que sintió algo de curiosidad fue Raito, que al intentar acercarse, el del escándalo le aventó un desodorante en la cara dejándole un moretón (n/a: ¿De dónde salió ese desodorante?), y así fue como Raito perdió curiosidad alguna y ahora parecía mapache.

¿Por qué hacía esa escena? ¡Su hermano menor se le había declarado! ¡Y de qué manera! Varias chicas se le vivían declarando e incluso algunos valientes chicos, pero eso era diferente, cuando apenas salía del shock, luego de aquella declaración solo se sonrojó, ¡y ahora que lo recordaba se volvía a sonrojar! Pero ¿Por qué en cierta forma estaba feliz? ¿Por qué imaginaba a su hermanito todo colorado y en una situación comprometedora? Mierda ¿Por qué su mente trabajaba como la de Raito? ¿No será que…? ¿Acaso…? ¿En verdad sentía…? ¿Kanato estaba…? ¿¡AMABA A SU SUBARU!? No sabía desde cuando ni como, pero estaba enamorado sin saberlo; la persona que le gustaba había confesado su amor.

Tenía que hacer algo y lo haría, por eso se acomodó un poco y se encaminó a la habitación del menor, a la que entró por medio de la teletransportación ya que estaba cerrada. Al entrar, el dueño de la pieza estaba sentado en la ventana agarrando su cabeza.

_Vete de aquí, no vengas a molestarme – el de la ventana giró su cabeza dejando a la vista del otro su llanto.

El ojilila corrió y le dió un abrazo quedando Teddy aplastado entre ambos pechos, seguido le susurró al oído:

_No quiero verte llorar, perdón, te quiero mucho – se separó un poco y comenzó a quitar las lágrimas con su legua.

Subaru reaccionó rápido y lo cargó como princesita dejando caer al oso de peluche al piso. Lo llevó así hasta el balcón y lo recostó sobre el suelo, saco su chaqueta, su chaleco y su camisa dejando al descubierto el pálido torso. Comenzó a morder los pezones y luego bajaba dejando chupones por todos lados. Fue hacia el ombligo y lamió su alrededor mientras Kanato se estremecía, pasó su mano por debajo del cuerpo contrario y masajeó su trasero, mientras con la lengua simulaba penetradas en el ombligo del que intentaba reprimir los gemidos. Bajó el pantalón y los bóxers y con las manos frotaba el pene del otro y saboreaba la punta con la boca.

_"Es más grande de lo que me imaginé" – pensó el albino que la boca no le daba para introducir el miembro de su amado.

Antes de que el otro se viniera, lo puso en cuatro y saboreo su entrada, se introdujo tres dedos en la boca y uno por uno los fue metiendo, haciendo movimientos circulares, a lo que el más bajo gemía como perra en celo puesto que no podía callar más sus gritos de placer. Entonces tomó su miembro y suavemente lo introdujo en lo que se volvió su lugar favorito. Ambos se sentían tan bien, Subaru se movía cada vez más rápido y deliciosamente y Kanato, bueno a Kanato le dolía pero aun así era adictivo.

En cierto momento Subaru se corrió y casi seguido, Kanato; uno en el suelo y el otro en el interior del mayor. Salió de adentro de su hermano y lo giro mientras se besaban intensamente.

_Espero que estés preparado, te enseñare quien es el mayor.

_¿Eh?

Ahora el hijo de Christa estaba en cuatro y sin piedad fue penetrado sin siquiera dilatación, también era tomado de los pelos mientras el más bajo se movía rápidamente. Estaba gimiendo tan fuerte que temía que alguno de sus otros hermanos lo escuchara.

La tortura siguió hasta que el pelilila llegó al punto que a su hermanito enloquecía.

_Más por favor, más ahí, ahg – no lo podía creer ni él, ¡estaba suplicando por más!

_Tú mismo lo dijiste, después no pidas que pare – le contestó.

_"Mierda mañana no voy a poder sentarme" – pensó y lo siguieron embistiendo como había pedido.

Luego, ambos se vinieron y:

_Por suerte… esto ya… acabó – le faltaba el aire para poder hablar.

_¿Quién dijo que acabó? – se salió para dejar salir un poco del fluido blanco y volvió a introducir su falo y a penetrar rápidamente hasta que ambos no aguantaron más y finalmente se volvieron a correr.

Así, Kanato salió del interior de Subaru y ambos se acostaron desnudos, tomados de las manos y admirando el paisaje, el cielo oscuro, las estrellas que brillaban y aquella Luna Roja que ayudó a que esa noche sea, todavía más especial.

 **..….FIN…...**

* * *

 **Notas dee autor!  
**

 **Yume:** Bueno, yo realmente no participé en lo más mínimo en esta historia, es como que vengo a robar crédito... Jajajaja ok, no es tan así, yo corregí la desastroza ortografía de Chise así que cuento como parte de esto... Espero les guste mucho, a mí me fascinó, yo que la infra valoraba como escritora xD... Un besoo!

 **Chise:** Bueno aquí les traigo otra historia donde Subaru es uno de los protagonistas, no me mal entiendan, de hecho amo a todos los personajes de Diabolik Lovers por igual, salvo a Subaru, por alguna razón injustificada lo odio, es el personaje que menos me gusta. Pero sin embargo siempre que creo una historia me sale ponerlo a él como protagonista. En fin espero que lo disfruten y es una pequeña recompensa por atrasarnos con el otro fic. Chau!


End file.
